Soul of Fire
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: After the disastor of Elena's relationship with Jacob. Elena now must choose what she wants or rather who she wants. Does she Paul or Jacob? To top it all off a deadly vampire is after her for revenge. With the help of an old friend will she be happy.
1. Dark Was the Night part 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Only my characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Dark Was the Night pt 1**

**Jacob's POV**

I ran towards the sent of vampire. I knew it was that blond vampire bitch that was after Elena. What worried me was that I could also smell Elena's sent in the same area. How could I be so stupid. I never wanted to hurt her but I did. I hate myself for this. I acutally started to hate Bella for this. If I hadn't fallen for her, I would still be with Elena.

I got to the spot where the vampire and Elena were. What I saw broke me. The vampire had Elena by the neck. If I hadn't noticed Elena breathing I would have thought that she was dead. I gave a roar to capture the vampire's attention. The vampire turned at inhuman speed.

"Well mutt you finally came to save your bitch." She hissed. I was very angry now. It was one thing to insult me but it was another thing to insult Elena. I lunged at her but she was faster and dodged. I crouched down beside Elena. I was not going to let this vampire anywhere near her. The vampire hissed at me, looking for every possible way to get to Elena.

I could see that she found an opening. She went for it but I was fast enough to get to it first. I launched myself at her. She went flying towards a tree. The tree collapsed under the vampire's weight.

"I'll get you for this mutt!" She yelled before speeding off. I shifted back and rushed to Elena's side. Her head had a wound and it was bleeding heavily.

"Come one Elena wake up. Please wake up." I said. I noticed tears started to run down my face. I couldn't lose her. I quickly changed into my shorts and picked her up. I started to go to her house. It was the closest house that would offer help.

" Stay with me baby. I'm not going to lose you." I whispered as I ran faster then I ever have in human form. I saw the house and quickly rushed inside.

"Jacob? Elena? What the hell happened?" Dylan shouted as he rushed towards me grabbing his sister from my arms. He was pissed probably thinking I did something.

"What's going on?" I saw Leah walk in. What was she doing here?

"That female vampire attacked her. I was only able to chase her away." I explained as Dylan set her on the couch.

"Shouldn't we get her to the hospital?" Leah asked. She was actually worried which was weird because she never worrired about anyone else.

"No she will heal and besides we have faced vampire before and we are able to treat wounds. Just give me bandages and some water." Leah rushed upstairs for the bandages while I got the water. I walked in with some water. He dabed a rag in and put over the wound cleaning the blood.

"Thank you for saving her." He said still looking at his sister. "I know you still love her. I'm hoping that the kiss she saw ment nothing. Because if you ever hurt her I will kill you. You better fix this. I know you still love her so fix it." He warned.

"I do love her and I will fix this. I promise you this." I said. Leah returned with bandages. We wrapped them around her wound. She was safe now and I wouldn't leave her sight untill she woke up.

*couple hours later*

I didn't how long I was at Dylan and Elena's house but it was dark outside now. I was sleeping next to Elena in her bedroom. She had apperently moved and was now curled up next to me. Her head was resting on my chest. I put my arm around her. She looked better then before. She was less pale. The color in her skin had returned. That was a good sign.

She started to move once I put my arm around her. She was starting to wake up I could tell. But she didn't open her eyes. She just curled up next to me more. I held her even closer then before. She opened her eyes adn her beautiful brown eyes had surprised. She began to rise and I knew that this would be bad.

**So what did you think of the first chapter to Soul of Fire, the sequel to Flameing Tear Drops. I hope you like it. i know you are waiting for Elena's reaction. Hope you loved it. Review.**


	2. Dark Was the Night part 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Dark Was the Night pt 2**

I groaned. What the hell happened to me? My body felt sore and my head was killing me. I felt hot. I was laying on something that was hard yet soft and hot. It was also breathing. I was on top of someone. I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even remember what my name was. My memory felt lost. Nothing came to me.

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark. Must be night time. I looked up at the person that held me tightly. He was beautiful. He had shaggy black hair and the darkest brown eyes. He looked at me with a loving stare. Who was this guy? I noticed that he was shirtless. He looked confused. What was he expecting?

"Elena? Are you okay?" His voice was barely louder then a whisper. Elena? Who the hell was Elena? Was that me? Elena. I was so confused. I had many questions but two were the most important. What the hell happened to me and who the hell was this shirtless guy that was hugging me?

"Who are you?" I asked testing my voice. I sounded so stressed.

"What? What do you mean you am I? It's me Jacob." He said. He was just as confused as I was. Jacob. I tried to remember that name but nothing came up. I couldn't remember anything. Not a single thing.

"I can't remember anything. Nothing at all." I said loudly. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His face was full of sadness. For some strange reason I wanted to comfort him. To make him fell better. I also felt the urge to kiss him. Okay what that hell is that about? I just saw him and I had the urge to kiss him? Am I a slut or something and I just can't remember?

"What do you mean 'you can't remember anything'?" He asked. He sounded concerned. Why was he concerned? Was he might my brother or family member? I hoped not. He was to hot to be family. Is he my boyfriend? Because I could get used to that. Wow I really must be a major slut.

"I ment I can't remember anything. I don't know who I am and I don't know who you are. Are you my brother or something?" I asked.

More sadness seemed to seep into his expression. "No. Actually I am your ex." He said sadly. He was my ex? Am I stupid? I mean this dude was hot there is no way I could have broken up with him. He must have done something to have pissd me off and break up with him.

"Let me go get your brother." He said. He got up from the bed and left the room. My brother? Who was my brother? The lights turned on and assaulted my eyes. I groaned.

"Turn them off." I moaned. I heard someone chuckle. I opened my eyes to see another tall guy. He was almost as big as Jacob. His hair was shorter and spiked abit. He was also shirtless. Wow how many shirtless hot guys live here?

"Elena do you remember who I am? I'm Dylan. Your brother." When he said brother I felt instantly sick. I had just thought my brother was hot. Ew. That is just gross.

I shook my head in responce. " We're going to have to take her to the hospital." I heard Jacob say. Dylan nodded agreeing with him. They both lead me to a car after they both put on some shirts. We stayed silent in the car. I was nervous.

Why couldn't I remember anything? What could have possibly happened that would make me forget everything? I couldn't remember my name. If it wasn't for Jacob and Dylan she still wouldn't know.

We arrived at the hospital and waited for the doctor to finish the test.

"Well from what I can see, her memory will return in time. It will be a while. Maybe a month or two at the most. I'm not to sure, but it could be back by tomorrow or maybe in a couple hours. No one can be to sure. If I may ask, how did this happen?" The doctor asked. I obviously couldn't answer so I looked at my brother and ex.

"Uh. She fell down the stairs. My little sister is a little clumsy." Dylan said patting my head. I just gave a small smile to the doctor who didn't look convinced but let it go.

On our way to the house we were in complete silence. I could tell Dylan was getting tired as his eyes closed in the passenger seat. I looked out the car window to see a dark forest. Where was I? I looked over to the small clock. The small green numbers read 3:25 am. Wow it was late.

Dylan without another word went inside the house once we reached the house. I walked in and went to the room that was my room. Jacob came in with me. I didn't know what to say. I mean the silence wasn't uncomfortable but I didn't like silence.

"So what really happened, because I don't believe that I fell down the stairs story?" It was the first question that came to my mind. His face was still sad. I'm guessing I'm not going to like that answer.

He was still silent."Are you going to tell me or just stand there and not speak?" I asked a little irritated.

"You were attacked." His expression had traces of pain and sadness. Even if we were broken up I could easily tell that he still cared about me. Now I just wanted to ask why we broke up, but he continued.

"You were attacked by a vampire." When those words left his lips my mind just stopped. What the fuck did he just say? Vampire? Oh hell no. Now there seems to be a reason to why we broke up.


	3. Love Means Nothing Anymore

**Chapter 3:**

**Love Means Nothing Anymore**

I gave a small laugh. He had to joking. There was no such thing as vampires, right? I rubbed my face. I looked into his face and no humor was in it. He was dead serious.

"You have to be joking right? There are no such things as vampires." At that point Dylan walked in. He looked like he had heard everything.

"Elena. He is telling the truth. Vampires exsist and you're a werewolf. Jacob and I are also." Okay they were both crazy. They were both telling me that vampires exsist and that we were werewolves.

"We'll show you." Jacob said. He went out the door and Dylan grabbed my hand and followed.

Outside Jacob started to strip his cloths off. I watched intently. Dylan looked away. He wanted to make me look away but I didn't. At last Jacob was completely naked. He had turned so I could only see his butt. It was a very nice butt too.

Then in a couple seconds Jacob wasn't there anymore. In his place was a giant russet furred. I was in complete shock. This could not be happening. The next thing I know I'm falling and seeing black.

**Jacob's POV**

Elena fell. Luckly Dylan caught her before she hit the ground. I shifted back and put on my cloths. I guess I freaked her out.

Dylan carried her back in the house. It was early morning now and Dylan needed to go to work.

"Jacob take her of her please?" Dylan pleaded. I nodded. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I have hurt enough. ZI thought back to what happened. I messed up big time. For the first time this year I felt true hatred for Bella.

I loved her once before but now with my imprint and with what I did I hated myself. If I could do anything right now, I would have taken everything back.

I stroked her cheek. She was my everything. Then I remembered that there were two problems. The vampire that did this to her. I would hunt her down soon. Even if it's the last thing I ever do. Then there was Paul.

How could this have happened? I imprinted on her and she on me. So how in the hell did Paul imprint on her and how did she imprint back? It is impossible.

She started to wake. I noticed that I had been stroking her cheek for two hours. She opened her eyes. She looked at me in shock,anger and sadness.

**Elena's POV**

I was having a nightmare. All I could see were pictures. These very disturbing and beautiful pictures. I saw Dylan and I turn into giant wolves. He turned into a black wolf with white spots on his forehead. I was a beautiful white wolf.

I then saw Jacob. He was the russet furred wolf. I then saw Jacob he was in a shed and he was with a pale girl. She had long brown hair. Then Jacob kissed her. I was remembering.

He had kiss the girl... Bella. Then I saw the fight that I had with him. Then the memory switched to where I was standing outside with Paul. Then we imprinted on each other.

After stopping Paul and Jacob from fighting I had a run in with the vampire from before. She did this. I felt consciousness return to me. I felt something warm brush my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes. There brushing my cheek was Jacob. I was now full of anger. How dare he be here in my house after everything that has happened? How could Dylan let him in?

I jumped off the couch. Jacob looked shocked. He didn't know that my memory was back. I glared at the bastard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked harshly. His face was full of shock.

"I remember everything Jacob Black. Now tell me why you are in my house? After everything you did to me how dare you come in my house?" My voice was harsh. I put as mush venom as I could behind every word.

"Elena, Please?" He tried to touch me but I pulled my fist back and then whipped it foreword. My fist conected with his nose. He gave a cry as his nose broke.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. I shoved him out the door and locked it behind me.

Hours later I heard a knock on the door. I looked out to see no car. That could only mean one thing. It was either Jacob or another wolf. I opened the door to see Paul.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Paul looked nervous and sad.

"I heard about what happened and I wanted to see if you were okay." From what Jacob told me before Paul never acted this way. He was alway temperamental. Now he looked nervous. I guess imprinting did this.

"I'm fine. You want come inside?" He gave me small smile. I let him pass and went to the couch.

"So Jake told me what happened." I looked at him.

"Don't ever mention that name again." I said harshly. I didn't want to think of him anymore.

"Sorry. I understand." He said. We sat in silence. Deep inside I wanted to kiss him. I leaned in closer and so did he. Our lips met. Our hot lips felt like a burst of fire. It felt good. His hands went to my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was different from Jacob's. I liked Jake's kisses better but I would never forgive him.

The kiss with Paul made me feel loved. I wanted this and I wasn't going to let him go. This was maybe and hopefully my second chance to be with someone who wouldn't betray me.

It was my new chance to be happy. Maybe not as happy as I was with Jacob. Even if we had only been together for a week. I was happy. But maybe it was time for me to be happy with Paul. This was my new chance to be happy.


	4. Burning Rage part 1

**Chapter 4:**

**Burning Rage part 1**

It had been two weeks scine Paul and I had been going out. Dylan didn't seem to happy but didn't say anything. He said that as long as I was happy that he would be too.

I also had questions on how in the hell I imprinted on two people but no one had or knew any answers. I decided to let it go for now. I felt no pain when Jacob wasn't anywhere near. I actually couldn't care less if he was near. Well that's a lie. I still loved him and that's what I hate about the imprint.

No matter what that person did you still loved that person. I hated that. I wanted my own life. A normal life. I knew that would never happen. I'm a freaking shapeshifter who kills vampires.

I looked myself in the mirror one more time. I had a date tonight with Paul. He was taking me to the movies and then dinner.

"Well don't you like pretty." Leah said behind me. She had practically moved in. Ever scine Dylan and Leah had imprinted on each other they were inseparable. I guess me and Jacob had set an example on what not to do.

"I know I do." I giggled. She joined in my giggling. She curled my hair. I had on a black skirt and and a white shirt with black flats. He would be here in ten minutes.

From behind I could feel that Leah was tense. She was hiding something and I knew she wanted to spill.

"Okay, spill." I said out loud. She gave me a small chuckle confirming my suspicions.

"Well... Jacob is going to Forks to the movies." When she said that I tensed. This was not good. At the moment Jake and Paul hated each other and I hated Jake. Everytime the pack got together with Dylan and I it would be awkward. Then after that would pass and everyone started to get along there would be an argument.

I hated fighting with friends around but with Jake being an ass when we were there we couldn't help but fight. I mean I'm not going to say I didn't start some of them because I would be a big liar. I couldn't help it. It was in my nature.

"Okay, well I'm not going to let it bother me."

A few minutes later the doorbell rung. I rushed towards the door. My boyfriend was all smiles when I opened the door. We kissed. It was an amazing feeling. After getting used to it, I felt perfectly safe and secure with him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked once we broke apart. I nodded. I grabbed my leather jacket as we left the house.

"Have fun you two." Leah said while giving us a wink. She always did that. She thought that we were sexually active. Well we weren't. Dylan never liked it though, but he would never say anything because he knew Leah would rip him apart.

Paul chuckled and I hit him in the stomach. He helped me into his truck and then we were off.

As we made our way we talked about the most random subjects. He was so easy to talk to. Of course as we got closer Paul could tell that I was nervous.

"Babe? What's wrong? You seem tense." I gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing." I said simply. He didn't buy it.

"I know your lieing. Tell me." He said. I knew him. He wouldn't give up untill he got an answer.

"It's nothing. I promise just drop it." I said a little more seriously. He still didn't drop it.

"Elena tell me." His voice got deeper.

"I said drop it Paul!" I said a little loud. He knew that I wasn't some push over girl. He knew my temper matched his. He stayed quiet. We both did untill we reached the theater.

"Babe, I'm sorry. If you wanted to talk about it then I should have let you and if you didn't I should have let it go." he said when he opened my door and helped me out.

"No. I'm sorry I acted like a complete bitch." I said wrapping my arms around him. He did the same.

"Jake is going to be here too." I said. I felt him tense up. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. After everything this would be a very difficult night.

After getting our foods and the food we saw someone, well two people, we didn't want to. It was Jacob and with him was Bella. I wanted to not care but it still got to me. I was getting pissed but I controlled myself before I started to shake.

They were both laughing. Uh I wanted to go up to them and rip both of them apart. They stopped laughing when they saw us. Great and they were standing infront of the doors that Paul and I were going to go through. Oh great they were going to the same movie.

"It's okay. We will get through this." Paul whispered. To make things worse they started to come over. Great. Didn't she have a leech for a boyfriend?

I started to turn away but Paul grabbed my arm.

"We can't just leave." I growled. I want to leave.

Jake had a smug grin on his face. I get it. He is trying to make me jealous. Two can play at that game.

"So what brings you two here tonight?" He asked.

"On a date. Isn't that obvious?" I said. I could see anger in his eyes. He knew I had a temper. During the fights he only saw barely half of it. But tonight I was in total bitch mode.

"Oh well have fun." He said.

"Yeah well thanks. So I see you guys are going to see the same movie. Well let's just hope that the theater is full." I said coming off a little bit snarky. I didn't care.

I grabbed Paul's hand and lead him towards the doors. I was actually surprised that he hadn't said anything.

"Why was she being a bitch?" I heard a small quiet voice said. If I was correct, Bella just called me a bitch. Oh this was what I wanted. I was going to answer but Paul did for me.

"Hey Jake why don't you tell your leech lovver to lay off?" His voice was full of anger.

"Don't call her that." Jake said. Both boys were shaking. They both wanted to fight and this time I would join in if I had to. This was going to be an interesting night.

**So what do you think? I have two ideas for chapter 5. It will either be that they calm down and not fight or they will fight and Elena will join in on the action. I'm leaning towards the second one. Tell me what you think in the reviews and I know it short but I have writers block and I have school to worry about so won't update for a while.**


	5. Burning Rage part 2

**Chapter 5:**

**Burning Rage part 2:**

"Okay boys, calm your shit. There will be no shifting or fighting in a public place. Do you two understand me?" I threatened. The last thing we needed was exposing our secret to the world and then end up in some goverment lab to be experimented on.

The boys calmed down a little but still not enough. People were already looking over at us. They were probably thinking '_What the hell is wrong with those kids? Is there going to be a fight? Should we call the cops? Why are they shaking?'_

"Okay, look. Do you want to expose shape shifters to the world and be experimented on?" I asked sarcasticlly.

"We should go outside. Elena is right." Bella stated. For once I can agree with the bitch.

I grabbed both boys and headed outside. It took alot of strength to take two angry, teenage shifters outside. I dragged both of them into a wooded area near the movie theater. Both boys did not stop glaring at each other.

God I hated this night. For once in my life can I not have to deal with drama.

"Okay, STOP IT!" I yelled. They both flinched when I yelled.

"Look, we may not like the situation we are in but we are going to have to deal with it. Besides, everyone made their choice." I said, that last bit for Jake. I could feel his glare on me. I turned and glared back.

He started to shake again. Great. I felt Paul start to shake behind me. This is just going to be bad. There was nothing I could do to stop them from fighting, well maybe. They both backed away from me. I knew what they were about to do.

"Oh no. You are not about to start fighting. Now stop it. You are acting like a bunch of stupid dogs!" I yelled.

They both started to shake even more. They were practically blurs of tanned skin and cloths. In the next moment, two wolves were in their place.

Paul's silver furred wolf had his teeth bared and was in a pouncing position. Jake's russet furred wolf was in the same position. They were both ready to attack. Oh crap.

"NO!" I yelled, but it was no use. I had no choice. Once they attacked each other, I shifted. They were already on each other. Their fangs ripping into each other. My white wolf separated them before they could pounce on each other again.

They both made moves to get around me but I growled in warning, making sure they stayed right where they are. They obviously didn't hear and started to move again. This time I roared making them both pause. Before anything else could happen I heard a gasp.

I turned to see Bella standing near the 'fighting zone' as I called it. Was this girl brain damaged or just plain stupid? Now my rage was escalating. My wolf wanted nothing more then to rip her apart. You see, when a female wolf feels threatened by another female, they get really violent and feel challenged. Right now, my wolf feels really, really challenged, violent and angry.

I stepped foreword abit. I could see both Jake and Paul tense. They knew what I was going to do. I didn't care right now. All I wanted was to rip this bitch apart. She ruined my life. Sure, my love for Jake was only a couple days, but it was an imprint and you never mess with that.

Someone behind me shifted. I couldn't tell who it was but right now I was seeing red and no one was going to get in my way.

"Elena don't." I heard a voice said. It was Jake. I turned my head and let out a growl. It was loud too. Some how, my mind started to go back to the memory of him kissing her and now my anger shifted from her to him. It wasn't her fault. It was his fault. I was his imprint and he kissing some other girl and expected to be forgiven. I don't fucking think so. This was all his fault and he was going to pay for what he did. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned, right?

I was ready to pounce when I heard a voice invade my mind.

_"Elena don't do this. You'll regret it later." _I heard Dylan say. Damn connection. I listened anyways but that didn't mean I wasn't still pissed off. I shifted back, ready to face him.

"You little fucking asshole. How dare you get fucking angry when I go out on a date? You betrayed me!" I yelled. I felt the tears and I didn't stop them. I wanted him to see just how much he hurt me. It was time for him to know real pain.

"I know that I shouldn't get angry, but you're my imprint. I can't stand to watch you go out with another guy."

"Fuck you. He is my new imprint. You fucked up when you kissed _her_! Well, I guess you have her now. I fucking hate your guts. Go to the deepest pits of hell." I screamed before shifting back into wolf form and running back to my house. I was hurting to much to deal with any other bullshit. My life is so fucked up.

**I know I used the f word alot but to be honest, you don't care abbout your language when you feel hurt. Sorry it has taken so long to update but I am suffering with writers block and not only on this story but on all my stories. Also just in case, for people who didn't like the language I used in this chapter, I am sorry for it. Any way review.**


End file.
